


Your Perfect Date

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Omnipotence, Other, POV First Person, Stalking, huge tits, obsessive partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After a bad break up, you’re not really up to interact with much of anyone. That is, until you recognize an attractive familiar face that looks just like your favorite porn star…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Your Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2018
> 
> This is only one version of this story! This story is customizable so that you can pick your gender, your genitals, and your partner's gender! This is the male + penis + girlfriend version. You can access the more customizable version of the story here: 
> 
> https://philome.la/SexTheHex/your-perfect-date/index.html
> 
> AO3 isn't the perfect place to host something like this, but I want at least -a- version of it accessible if philome.la ever goes down.

You shuffle into the busy interior of the coffee shop, dragging your feet along the way. Your face is mostly buried into your phone. You don’t feel like opening yourself up to much social interaction right now. Things haven’t gone too well the last few days and you’d like to simply grab a cold drink before going about the rest of the day’s errands.

Things are mostly uneventful until you get to the front of the line. You’re spaced out on your phone, waiting for the barista to take your order, but realize they still haven’t spoken up. You tilt your head to see what’s the hold up.

“Oh, hello! It’s so nice to see you again!”

You look up and are immediately greeted by a bright smiling face. An employee with long locks of red hair running down to her shoulders catches your attention. She locks on to your gaze and immediately starts making direct eye contact. That stare commands your attention. Her hazel eyes look nearly cat like. They almost seem too large for the skull they rest in, every bit of them seems to be stretching wide just to enjoy a look at you. The only thing that really diverts your vision out of that attention sink is her gently rising smile from her lips.

You feel as though you recognize her. You curse yourself for your forgetfulness. Haven’t you seen this person before? Just what was her name again. Where do you remember seeing her…

…Oh! Oh my god, what!? Your brain finally scouts out the corners of your mind for an answer and comes back with an uncomfortable one. That’s… a porn star! That’s the face of Cecelia Waters, just about the only adult entertainer you watch on a regular basis. She’s an energetic, slutty, mature red head that drives you mad! God, just her voice alone is normally enough to get you sprung. Her willingness to put up with more niche fetishes also makes her a good ten times hotter. You’ve been exposed to countless new kinks just watching her experimental videos.

But wait, it has to be a coincidence! This woman must just have a face that happens to look like her. If she was really a porn star wouldn’t she also have…

Oh. Well, there they are. Your eyes were so transfixed on her face, you somehow completely missed the woman’s absolutely ludicrous chest. Just a slight tilt downwards and you’re greeted with the hefty weight of two porn-star sized tits pressed against a green apron. This can’t be happening! How is this adult super star here!?

You greet her with a nervous hello. She smiles bright at your response.

“Oh, so nice to see you again! I haven’t seen that adorable face of yours in ages!”

That voice! Oh gosh, it rolls off her tongue like honey. It’s like an absolute lightning strike to your dick.. How!? How is she here!? Did she really take your orders here personally!? Your brain is still guessing for all its worth as you spit out a half-hearted thanks.

“So, what will it be, hmm? The normal chocolate chip frappe ought to be perfect for you today. Nothing like smooth chocolate to cure a broken heart~”

Things get a bit stranger once she mentions a broken heart. Your eyes widen in disbelief. How did she know you broke up with your girlfriend? Quickly, you ask how on earth she knew about that.

“Oh! …Oh, it’s written across your face, dear! The glum expression, the sulky body movements, you’re too easy to read! Trust me, I know how to read body language. But don’t worry, she was a bitch anyway. You deserve the best, really! She was out of your league. You’re owed someone much, much better!”

The barista speaks that last sentence with the most succulent exhalation of breath. Things are starting to get a little uncomfortable, both from your worry about how much this woman knows and how close you are to sporting an uncontrollable hard on in public. You try and push the conversation to its end by asking how much the drink will be.

“Drink? Oh yes, your drink! That’ll be 3.95 please!”

You offer the woman your credit card to pay for the beverage. She leans forward with both hands wrapping around your palm as she snatches the card away. You’re about to melt.

“Alright, that’s everything! Enjoy your treat, dear~”

You awkwardly shuffle away from the woman with a half muffled thanks and wait for your beverage in the corner of the coffee shop. Eventually your name is called. The same woman’s there ready to pass you along your frappe.

“Hope it didn’t take too long. I’d hate to bore you.”

You nervously assure her everything was fine and try to take your drink. However, your eyes betray you as you take the drink from the woman’s hand. Your gaze fixates back on that incredible chest. And worst yet, the woman notices.

“You’re so cute when you look at me like that. Want to fuck right now~? I’m sure the whole coffee shop would love to see~”

Huh. Strange. Your mind plays a trick on you there. You swear you heard this gorgeous woman ask if you want to fuck her right now. Of course, this is completely unreasonable. A stranger that attractive would never just approach you and ask to fuck, surely. You let out an awkward “you too!” and assume the barista really just thanked you for stopping by. That’s all she could have said, really.

You’re a little unnerved when you see your name on the cup. It’s spelled correctly for once, but there are little hearts drawn next to it. Another message adorns the drink below your name: “From: Cecelia”. There’s also a bright red lipstick mark on the side of the cup you didn’t previously notice carrying the drink with a napkin. It doesn’t seem to be drawn on. It’s wet with spittle.

It occurs to you as you leave the shop you never actually told the woman your name. You rush a little faster to your car. You’re imagining a lot today. It’s probably best to get these errands out of the way quickly and go lie down.

* * *

Your trip to the grocery store is thankfully more grounded in reality. Everything seems to be normal! Better yet, most of the junk you enjoy seems to be on sale. You’re even lucky enough to catch a sale in the bakery isle on a bunch of fancy breads and sweets!

You rummage around the bargain items to see if anything you enjoy is significantly discounted. Right as you find a loaf on sale, you feel another hand grip over yours.

Your hand is gripped by the soft touch of a feminine grasp. You spy red nails trailing up a delicate arm. Soft red locks of hair are visible in your peripheral vision. Your eyes dart back up as you prepare an apology for the contact. That same woman from the coffee shop is gripping your hand. She smiles as you make eye contact.

Both of you immediately retract your hands from the awkward encounter, though she looks more tickled than embarrassed. You’re so surprised by the experience and that the same woman is shopping here that you immediately blurt out a few questions teetering on being flat out rude. You ask her who she is and how she got here.

“Hello! I’m Cecelia! We met at the coffee shop! It just so happens I got off right after serving you. I needed a few things.”

You don’t immediately accept that explanation, but you feel it isn’t worth pushing the issue. You apologize for the whole incident.

“Oh, it’s super fine! I think it’s really cool we both like bread. I think we’re really similar!”

Now you’re thoroughly weirded out by this person. Before you can react, she continues on talking.

“Your hands are pretty soft, you know! I know you’ve put them to good use thinking about me. Wanna use ‘em on me? I know how naughty you’ve been with those things~”

Oh. Oh my god. Yes, she really did approach you asking for sex back at the coffee shop. Mixed emotions battle inside of you. The hottest woman you’ve ever met is down to fuck, but this all seems too good to be true. This is all too surreal, too dreamlike. Are you being tricked? Is someone trying to take advantage of you?

“Say, nice calves! They’re so nicely shaped! Do you mind if I touch them?”

Cecelia starts bending down with fingers already primed in a pinching motion. For now, your siding with that part of your head that recognizes this all as a set up. This person is a total creep! You leave your groceries and shuffle out the building as fast as you can without raising a scene.

Past the bakery, the frozen foods, and the wine you bolt, trying to escape before that person can do anything. You round the corner to leave the store and hope you don’t look like you’re outright shoplifting. You nearly collide into someone as you go, paying more attention to the person behind you than obstacles ahead of you.

You get a face full of the person you almost ran into and let out a startled yelp.

“Sorry I freaked you out! I just meant to compliment you is all! You can touch my chest as compensation if you want. I know how much you’ve cum to me in the past, so squeezing it should be a dream come true for you, right?”

It’s her. How is it her!? She was just behind you! To your horror, the woman pulls the front of her blouse open and exposes her naked knockers to you as she rambles on.

””Go on, honey! Mash ‘em up. Motorboat ‘em if you want. I need you. You’re too cute to ignore! That old girlfriend of yours never deserved you! You need someone who appreciates just how fucking hot you are, like me!”

You push past her in panic. This is too weird! Yes, she’s attractive, but anyone asking to fuck you after two minutes of conversation is an absolute lunatic! You charge forward back to your car and try to get away from this crazy person as fast as possible.

Boy, do you wish you could go back to being sad about your break up. You’d much rather have that problem than have someone stalking you. You’re so paranoid, you swear you see her on the drive back to your apartment in a driver window or two. You hope you’re not going crazy. This is getting a bit too much to deal with.

* * *

Thankfully, a night of browsing the internet, chatting with friends, and watching videos seems to take all that edge off of the day’s activities. You’re completely relaxed in no time. You’re so relaxed, in fact, your crotch starts to demand some attention. You figure it’s time let the day’s stress leave you with a climax before bed.

You open an incognito tab as your less dominant hand descends to toy with yourself. It takes you a while to decide on what exactly you want to get off to today. Anything starring Cecelia is obvious off limits. You’d prefer to forget the day’s activities, not masturbate to them. You open a few tabs on your normal go-to hentai imageboard and see if anything catches your interest.

The content is enough to get you around 40% there, but you can’t find anything that really strikes you. Nothing immediately jumps out at you as demanding your attention for a sweet climax. You lazily roll through the page trying to find something new that’ll excite you while you play with yourself. Not much comes about. Eventually, you decide that maybe your masturbation technique could be the main source of excitement this evening.

You’ve heard a few times about “The Stranger” technique. Supposedly, you can sit on your hand until it goes numb and then it’ll feel like a stranger is pleasuring you. You’ve tried it a few previous times, but your attempts have always been half-assed with you quickly going back to masturbating normally. This time though, you decide to commit to it.

You slide your dominant hand beneath your bottom and press it against your chair. You keep browsing through porn awkwardly with your other hand. Eventually, you can’t feel your hand much at all and decide to give this all a try.

You’re surprised how good this all feels. You finally got this all to work! You stare at your doujin and flip through it with your free hand as you fondle away. Gosh this feels heavenly! How have you missed out on this for so long? No wonder you’ve heard about this so much. You really ought to try this more-

You stop pumping as feeling comes back to your hand. You come to realize someone else’s touch is playing with you too.

There’s no way… how on earth could she… You look down and see what’s going on, terrified of the worst. Beneath your desk you find…

Nothing! Your hand is the only thing on your genitals. You’re the only one in the room.

You sigh in relief. Clearly, those odd experiences earlier today have gotten to you. If you’re this paranoid, you’re clearly far more tired than you initially realized. Perhaps masturbating just isn’t the way to end the day today.

You find your body was suppressing your need to pee during that abandoned masturbation session. It’s 11pm at this point. It’s probably time to quickly relieve yourself and head to bed.

You head into your private bathroom to get this all out of the way. One lift of the lid and some time to aim and your pee pours into the porcelain.. You find yourself increasingly tired as you do. You blink and give a yawn. You shut your eyes tight and let your mouth stretch wide.

As you open your eyes, the sound of urine hitting ceramics is replaced with the noise of pee bouncing on flesh. You’re greeted by a sight that makes your heart jump into your throat.

“Ah, such a dirty boy! Peeing on me? What a kinky lover you are!”

The toilet you were aiming at now has Cecelia, that same freaky woman from the coffee shop and grocery store, sitting down naked with her legs spread wide open. You’re splattering her admittedly luscious body with your urine.

You scream and your bladder clenches shut. You rush out of the bathroom in panic. What on earth is happening!?

You try and bolt out of your bedroom, but you go hurtling towards the floor instead. You feel yourself yanked down by your ankle by an unknown hand. The arm is attached to that same naked woman, now yanking at you from under your bed.

“You’ve got a pretty lovely body on you! Your old girlfriend didn’t deserve it. Lets live out your fantasies! Fuck me already!”

You try and resist her iron grip and manage to pull yourself up against the bed. Now, with that woman still holding you by the ankle, you see her sitting at your desk, oogling the open tabs of porn you were enjoying from this masturbation session.

“I’m so shocked you weren’t masturbating to me again! What do these drawings have that I don’t? I can do all this if you want, you kinky boy. We’re in such a close relationship, you can ask me to do this sort of stuff whenever you’d like!”

You don’t really take the time to process what Cecelia’s saying. You’re far more focused on the fact that you seem to be held in place by one of her hands while she’s clearly browsing on your desktop across the room. There’s… there’s two of her! Oh god, what the fuck is happening!? You’re scared and confused. Before you can ask how there are two of her, the Cecelia at your desktop continues her ravings.

“Into ass eating, huh? Gosh, it’s pretty fun to have someone doing something so vulgar in such a private spot! Anything for you, honey! I’ll do anything for you, no matter how vile~!”

As she finishes that sentence, you feel the heat of a person below your slightly raised ass. A wet, slimy tongue is suddenly starts prodding around your asshole, dampening the rim before the soft muscle dives inside your flesh. You yelp in surprise again and attempt to get back up. The new Cecelia tonguing your anus grips on to you tight.

Still the Cecelia at the computer screens giddily stares at your porn history. Is… is she just going to bring to life whatever fetishes you’ve looked at?

“Breast expansion? Ooh, what fun! All you had to say was that my tits were too small, honey! I’m more than happy to please! Let me just get you in a more comfortable position…”

You feel at least six hands gripping at you now, several Cecelias lifting you up with ease from their combined strength. You’re tossed across your bed and get a good look at the mob of them. Four of the red heads are looming over you, giggling, smiling, and moaning uncontrollably. You end up blinking. The moment you do, you think you notice the Cecelias change a bit. Another blink and the changes are unmistakable.

Every time you avert your eyes for just a moment, their breasts grow larger and larger! Two blinks in and already the girls’ gorgeous stacked chests have ballooned into obscene taut melons.. You can’t help but grow erect at that realization. Despite the worry of how this is all happening, she is fulfilling one of your favorite fetishes. You blink again and their breasts grow to the size of her goddamn head. A fifth Cecelia even joins their ranks to fill your eyes with naked Cecelias.

“What else is he into?”

“Oh, he’s a little deviant! He loves big fat asses on a girl, face sitting… gosh, even girls with cocks a little!”

You blush crimson as the one Cecelia blurts out your most intimate search history. The crowd of clones keep giggling at you, likely awaiting that moment you shut your eyes so they can continue this nonsense. Your eyes dry and you find yourself blinking once more. You open your eyes to see a majority of the Cecelias joining you on the bed. A trio of them have their faces hovering around your dick, flicking your cock with their fingers and tongues. Two more are on either side of your face, darkening your face under the shadow of their obscenely large knockers. You can feel the wet heat of their damp pussies on either side of you.

Then, with another blink, you don’t. You feel a hot organ pressing against either side of your face, but it’s not the same. Each of the Cecelias around your face are now sporting fat cocks.

“You’re such a good boyfriend! If you ever feel like getting fucked instead, just let me know!”

And just as soon as they’re done showing off, you see their normal features resume filling your face.

Gradually your brain is starting to piece together that this is an amazing opportunity. You attempt to start a defense and ask for them to stop, but then you blink again. The moment your eyes are off of them, you feel a sudden weight placed against your face. Attempting to open your eyes greets you with darkness. It takes you awhile to put the pieces together, but you finally figure it out. There’s a Cecelia pressing her ass against your face.

“Amazing how common rimming’s become recently, isn’t it? Why don’t you slide your tongue up there and show me a good time? I’m sure you know how loose and fun to play with it is after watching me so much~”

One of the Cecelias finally sinks her lips down your cock length,, a sort of mutual encouragement for your deed. The hot heat of this beautiful woman’s ass pressing down on you combined with that lavishing tongue on your crotch…

This is starting to be less a nightmare and more a dream. You succumb and wiggle your tongue into Cecelia’s asshole.

Giddy moans accompany shaky shivers with that stimulation. Cecelia leans her fat bottom deeper into your face to make this little sensation feel even better. You can barely breath beneath her, but you hardly care. Your old girlfriend never let you tap into this sort of kinky stuff. You’re eating ass for the first time while having your dick sucked. This… this is amazing!

In the heat of the moment, your arms reach upward and you grapple on to the fat tits of the Cecelia sitting on your face. You hear her let out sultry moans of glee at the stimulation. She loves it! You grip those cow tits harder and she’s groaning through grit teeth at the stimuli.

Then, in a flash, you regain your vision. That luscious ass is no longer smothering you. Instead, Cecelia’s crotch is right in your face, begging to be licked and teased. You do just that and help her out. Your tongue is soon throttling her needy clit, stirring her into complete delight.

You finally realize how much potential there is here for the best fuck of your life. You look up at Cecelia. You don’t need to say even a word. Cecelia smiles. She knows exactly what you want.

“You deserve the best, honey. Let me give you the best~”

You fully give in and let this reality defying psycho have her way with you. You feel the full wrath of her ability to change anything she wishes the moment she’s out of view. A blink and suddenly you’re fucking her tight cunt as hard as you can, recklessly slamming in and out of her with glee. Other Cecelias are stroking your body with their soft hands, lavishing over your shoulders and chest. You blink. You’re absolutely destroying her asshole as she moans into the pillow. Other Cecelias are holding the lucky recipient down and egging you on to fuck her harder.. You blink. You’re now the one on the bed with Cecelia riding you cowgirl style. You can feel your hands are positioned to fondle the wet folds of other Cecelias. You let out an excited giggle as you realizes Cecelia’s breasts are growing every single pump she takes up and down your cock.

Blink. Cecelia’s face is now being shoved forcefully up and down your crotch by clones of herself. Blink. You’re fucking her stupid in a leg-locking mating press. Blink. You feel your delicate asshole violated by the probing tongue of one Cecelia while anothe fondles you. Blink. You are now the one getting fucked and held down as a massive cocked Cecelia steals your anal virginity. Blink. Now you can’t see anything. A Cecelia is sitting atop your face waiting on your tongue to please her while another is back to pleasing your crotch.

You can hardly keep track of it all. You start to lose yourself in the chaos. Steadily the action winds down as Cecelia drains orgasm after orgasm out of you. You eventually drift off into exhaustion induced sleep, countless clones lovingly kissing and caressing your body…

* * *

You wake up the next morning to find yourself in bed alone. Your hands immediately reach for your night stand and down a spare water bottle you had sitting about. You’re dehydrated from last night, but now… there’s no sign of the woman you went nuts with. Everything looks mostly undisturbed and you contemplate whether or not any of that actually even happened.

You smell a pleasant aroma come wafting through the next room of your apartment, the distinct aroma of sausage being fried in a skiddle. You’re not alone in your apartment. Did… did that all happen last night for real? Or did you just get lucky and have an insane dream that just doesn’t want to fade from memory.

You open the door and join your company in the kitchen. Cecelia’s there, cooking a hot breakfast for the two of you enthusiastically.

She notices you the moment the door creaks open.

“Hi honey~”

You give an apprehensive hello as you struggle to decide whether to ask this woman if the mind blowing, reality bending sex last night was all real and risk being seen as completely insane. She sees just how nervous you are and tries to lighten the mood.

“Take a seat and I’ll be right there! This will be done in just a moment. I’d love to eat together.”

You pull up a chair and wait for the food to arrive. You can hear the simmer of meat frying on metal hiss away as Cecelia puts the food on a plate. Toast pops out ready just moments later. The woman grabs that too and heads your way with the full plate.

And then your lower half starts to feel strange again. Once again, hands are pulling away at your underwear. Moments later, a slick, spit ladened mouth starts enveloping your cock. A look down and Cecelia’s now beneath the table pleasuring you as best she can. Soon after, the familiar sensation of her tongue prodding at your back door resumes. A look back and your chair isn’t there anymore. A group of Cecelias are using their bodies as furniture just to please you, with one lucky clone trusted to lap at your asshole.

That settles that then. Everything really did happen. Cecelia sits down your plate of food before joining you at the table. She didn’t prepare anything for herself; she simply takes to staring at you longingly while you eat.

This is all so bewildering, but you decide to stop caring. Clearly this strange woman and her stranger abilities mean you no harm. The oral and anal attention is also pretty enjoyable. You eat while your bottom half is pleasured as best Cecelia can.

Eventually, you decide to address some long standing questions. You ask if she’s really the porn star you’ve lusted after for so long.

“Sure, sure. If that’ll make you happy.”

After that fantastic non-answer, you press her for more information. You ask how on earth she’s doing any of this.

“Oh! Oh, well, that’s my secret I’m afraid. I just want to make sure I’m the best fuck you could ask for. Someone who’ll attend to any desire you’ll ever need. I do hope you’re enjoying it. You are, right?”

Cecelia’s tonguework on your cock head and asshole are hard to dismiss when they’re already getting you close to orgasm again. You reassure her it’s all fine. You probably don’t want to make anyone with this strange ability emotional.

“Great! Oh wonderful! I’m so happy you’re happy, honey! Please, don’t hesitate to make any requests if you want something. I’m ever so happy to do anything you need!”

You sit there for a moment and let that sink. It dons on you when she says anything… she means anything. Oh gosh, this is quite the power… An idea pops in your head. You open your mouth to actually convey the request and blink as you start talking. Before you can even utter a full word, Cecelia’s tits are back to being back-breaking melons.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie! Words won’t be necessary. Just think it and give me a moment to myself and I’ll make it all come true.”

Wow. Well, it looks like she wasn’t lying when she said she really was the perfect girlfriend. Just the slightest thought and she transforms her body to your liking without hesitation. You’re still uncertain why she’s this into you or why she can do any of this, but you figure you might as well roll with it.

You and your girlfriend have a nice chat about how the two of you could spend the day together. As you discuss a fun walk around the city, Cecelia resumes her ridiculous escapades and starts crafting a strange sexual experience for you to climax to. While the Cecelia on your lower half focus on getting you to orgasm, the main Cecelia starts fucking a clone of herself with a gigantic cock. You end up cumming together, spraying your load in a clones mouth while she destroys her own clone’s womb with a heavy ejaculation.

With that out of the way, the two of you head out to enjoy your date together, hand in hand. Cecelia’s smile changes a little as you grip her hand to start your walk. It looks far less like a manic smirk from someone obsessed with you and more a thrilled, satisfied smile, happy to just feel your touch. You decide to imprint that blissful feeling on her face a little deeper and lunge forward with a surprise kiss. Cecelia soon after is blushing bright red.

“Oh darling, you’re so sweet~ I knew I chose the right person. You deserve the best treatment anyone can give! And, well… I’ll make sure everyone treats you right from now on~”

You’re not exactly sure what that entails at first. However, as you step out into the street, you learn exactly what she means.

Every pedestrian, every onlooker, every driver and person around is Cecelia. Copies of her in those same various clothes go about their normal business. You look back at Cecelia who doesn’t seem phased by the sight at all. You ask her where everyone is.

“Oh! They’re fine. I just figured I’d stop them from bothering us today. I just want everyone to treat you like the sweetheart you are~”

She just casually brushes it all off again. You start a retort, but decide it isn’t worth the effort. You and your girlfriend resume your walk down the street as you please, the population of Cecelias greeting you and tending to your needs as you please.

And to your delight, just a thought and a blink turns all the Cecelias before you naked…


End file.
